evopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Alvers
Lance Alvers (Avalanche) Personality Avalanche is a grungy, hotheaded and rebellious loner, is the Brotherhood's field leader and is known for his rivalry with the straight-laced Cyclops. Like his comic book counterpart, Avalanche possess geological manipulation by generating seismic waves from his hands. Avalanche is often irrational and driven by his temper, but as the series progresses, he becomes more mature and pragmatic, taking on a more morally ambiguous role.He is reluctant to be a villain, rather he is angered by societal hatred and contempt for mutants, whether good or evil. Avalanche has been known to lapse into heroic roles, such as joining the X-Men. While Lance is mostly irritated by his teammates, he tends to act as the "caretaker", only committing petty crimes to pay for bills and groceries. Physical Appearance Lance is taller than average and has a muscular and solid frame. He has dark brown hair that he keeps long and brown eyes. His skin complextion is tan-olive colored, and his features are vaguely Mediterranean, especially his nose which is fairly large, but somehow manages to fit his face. Lance usually wears a brown leather vest over a black shirt with torn jeans that have tears around his knees. He wears brown boots and black fingerless gloves are worn on each hand. His battle suit consists of a full navy blue bodysuit with maroon accents and a high collar. He covers it with silver colored body armor and shoulder plates. His boots have metal plates attached and he wears gauntlets over his arms. He wears a helmet of a clear material which looks like glass but it's lighter and does not shatter easily. Powers and Abilities Avalanche has the ability to generate powerful seismic waves from his hands, which can cause highly destructive effects. These seismic waves can cause any form of inorganic matter to shatter or crumble to dust. When directed at large objects, like a building or the earth itself, these seismic waves create effects similar to those of an avalanche or an earthquake within localized areas. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Avalanche's seismic waves seem to be able to affect organic material as well as inorganic material, although not to the same extent. Avalanche does not need to touch an object for these seismic waves to work. He can aim and direct them within his line of sight. Avalanche himself is immune to the effect of these seismic waves. Avalanche's ability to generate seismic waves gives him a limited degree of geokinesis. He can use these seismic waves to create thrusting pillars of rock for ranged attacks, create trenches and earthquakes, and even redirect earth-based substances to an extent. Originally Avalanche would suffer from powerful headaches whenever he used his powers. However, from Season Two onward, this does not seem to affect him. Avalanche also had difficulty controlling his powers and would fight by simply bringing down the building. After the first season, Avalanche has shown considerable control, being able to focus his powers to create localized trenches and focus in on specific locations. Early Life Not much is known about Lance's past except that he's an orphan, has no family, and was in the foster care system for most of his life before he ended up in Bayville. But based on his attitudes and reactions throughout the show, though, we can fairly, safely assume a few points. It is very likely that he spent some of his younger, scrawnier years bullied. Whenever and however it is his powers manifested, this finally gave him an "upper edge" with his would-be bullies and he used it to this end. As he got older he became more confident, more self-assured. He came to see his abilities as his savior, not his curse. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Brotherhood Category:X-Men Category:New Mutants Category:Bayville High Students Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.